The Giant Peanut of Terror
by Nine of Swords
Summary: A one-shot by my eight-year old brother. Very funny, please read and review, and be nice!


THE GIANT PEANUT OF TERROR

Written by Danny, Nine's 8-year old brother, formatted and edited by Nine of Swords

My little bro wrote this and asked me to type and post it. Read and review, don't swear or else I'll make my Koumori Dragon come and give you sandwiches!

DISCLAIMER: Neither of us is Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore, neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh! *blows raspberry* Beat that, evil Japanese copyright lawyers!

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

            One day in Domino City, Joey and Yugi were having a cook-off. Kaiba came.

            "You look like a monkey in your cook's outfit."

            "Never call Joey Wheeler a monkey!"

            "Come on, guys, don't fight."

            Meanwhile, back in Japan, the ancient Giant Peanut of Terror smelled a wonderful smell. He went through the ocean.

            When he got there, Joey screamed and ran away. "Ahh!" screamed Joey. "Mommy!"

            "I told you, Yugi, he was a monkey."

            Yugi stood up to see if he was an illusion.

            Boom! He broke a pipe with crash-landed on Joey's head. 

            "Double mommy!" Joey screamed.

            "I mean it. I think his mother was a monkey!"

            "Kaiba! We have to stop this peanut before he ruins our mashed potatoes!"

            "Who wants food at a time like this?"

            "I sure do! What about Joey?"

            "Leave it to monkey boy to get lost."

            "But I really do like mashed potatoes, Kaiba!"

            The giant peanut chased them around until they caught up.

            "Monkey boy, uh, I mean Joey!"

            "You were right the first time, Yugi."

            "Hey guys, I found a better way to get out! Hop like virtual mashed potatoes!"

            "Hmm… I like mashed potatoes."

            "Don't worry, monkey boy. I have a question."

            "What?"

            "Is your mom really a monkey?"

            "Kaiba, never speak like that to monkey boy!"

            "Cool, you actually said your name right."

            "You boys never get out of a fight."

            "I wish I had food. Licorice pizza salsa top cookies."

            "Joey, we don't have that. We have a giant peanut."

            "Where? Where?"

            "Right there!"

            "I changed my appetite. I never want a giant peanut again because I don't want it to come alive and eat me up! Ahhhh! Mini Peanuts! I'd love to stay and eat popcorn, guys, but I'm better being a monkey than getting eaten!"

            "Isn't he just monkey!"

            "Don't call monkey boy, err… I mean don't call Joey a monkey boy, Kaiba."

            "You know, Yugi, you're really getting the monkey boy name! By the way, do you have any cooking stuff because I think you're right, mashed potatoes are good, right?"

            "Before that we must call the stuff."

            "What stuff?"

            "Oh, I mean mashed potatoes. Oops, I mean, like the police."

            "Where are ya, peanut?" Cop #1 said.

            "I think there." Cop #2 said.

            "Wow he really is a peanut!" Cop #1 said. "FIRE!"

            "We can't make fire without a lighter."

            "No, the other fire." He smacked himself in the face. SPLAT! He landed right in a mashed potato. Really they did fire too. Bounced right back. 

            "Mommy!" One by one they said "Mommy!"

            "It's up to us." Yugi said.

            "Yah! But first we must find monkey boy, Yugi. And his mashed potato!"

            "Yah!"

            "Hi guys I never thought I'd see ya at this Chinese place. Wow, someone is dressed up like Snoopy and Woodstock."

            Boom! Here comes the big peanut. He scratched his head and picked up Snoopy and Woodstock. Eats 'em. Poor Snoopy and Woodstock, they got eaten by the Giant Peanut of Terror. Poor poor poor Snoopy and Woodstock."

            EEEK EEEK pop out come you know who.

            "Yugi, I have an idea." said Kaiba. "Here's a peanut, big peanut!"

            "Yum want a bigger one."

            "Right there!"

            "Yum yum NO!"

            "Cool Kaiba, you made him eat himself! Now let's get back to that barbecue cook-off of ours."


End file.
